Date Night
by Bitchii-Usa
Summary: Vegeta takes Bulma on a date. A lot of Vegeta-ing ensues.10 drabbles, 100 words each, for the March 2017 BVDN, hosted by the Prince and the Heiress community.


Date Night

OooOooo

Prompt #1: Yellow

Any curious glances at his interesting attire were completely squashed with a snarl, making Vegeta giddy with satisfaction. Bulma could not say the same, however, as she pulled him to the side.

"Stop that!" She barked through gritted teeth, "You promised to take me on a real date for once, so leave the intimidating prince-thing behind!"

Vegeta growled and pulled away from her, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Yes, he had agreed to take her on a date to the botanical gardens, a new attraction in town.

"Besides," she grinned, "You look too handsome and sunny to frown."

Vegeta snarled at her again, stomping away and muttering curses, his bright yellow button up glittering under the sun rays, "GOOD MAN" sprawled across his back like an advertisement. He didn't agree to being a circus clown.

OooOooo

Prompt 2: Tea Pot

The smell of the rose garden was beginning to make him absolutely sick. Vegeta crossed his arms and stared off the side, a stale frown capturing his face.

"Could you at least try to act happy?" Bulma narrowed her eyes as she drummed her forearm, watching the group continue their tour of the botanical garden.

"Tch," he slowly rolled his eyes in her direction, "This date, as you call it, is a waste of time."

"Guess you don't want to continue on," she shrugged, "And too bad. See the woman with the teapot?" She pointed to a staff member, "I heard they're serving tea and cakes in the next exhibit."

Vegeta watched her with renewed interest before grabbing her hand and shoving them though the thick crowd.

OooOooo

Prompt #3: Dance

Bulma tried to cough away everyone's stares as Vegeta wolfed down his sixth cup of tea and twelfth lemon cake. Judging by his concentrated expression, he was on his way to perking up, now that he was somewhat fed properly.

"Alright everyone!" The tour guide sang as she rose from her blanket, her voice causing Vegeta's ears to bleed. "Now we have to appease the Water Lilly gods by conducting an ancient dance ritual! The tea was only the first step! Any volunteers?"

Vegeta swallowed his last bit of tea as her breakable finger pointed in his direction. "How about you sir? You look friendly enough for the part!"

Vegeta watched her with a blank expression until Bulma tugged on his shirt. "Please, Vegeta?" She pouted prettily, "For me?"

Goddamn her. He'd already sacrificed his time and pride, and now she requested that he dance too?

But then she whispered something in his ear and he stood.

OooOooo

Prompt #4: Terror

Vegeta ran his head under the only available fountain in the vicinity, hoping to drown out the memories of that stupid dance that she had all but forced him to do.

"You did so good, Vegeta!" Bulma clasped her hands together, "I was impressed you'd go that far for your beautiful wife! "

Vegeta turned off the fountain and glared at her, water dripping from his coarse mane. He had practically made a fool of himself, dipping and shaking in ways that made him feel less of a Saiyan. And all because she had threatened him with taking away their 'fun'.

When Trunks was old enough, he would make sure to teach him to never fall under the prey of a temptress, no matter how alluring.

"Excuse me!" The dammed tour guide glided their way again, her annoying grin making Vegeta die on the inside. "I just wanted to thank you for helping with the dance! No one ever volunteers during that part, so I usually ask once and then skip it."

Vegeta snarled at Bulma, who was busy laughing at him mockingly.

"I was wondering if you could help with the next exhibit? It's a haunted garden scene, and I would really love to spook the guests."

Vegeta smirked dangerously. He could help put terror in these ingrates and not get punished?

Now that, he could get hip to.

OooOooo

Prompt #5: West

"Just tell me how I can fix it for you!" Bulma waved her dainty hands in front of a red faced woman, who was clutching her husband tightly around the arms.

"I demand you pay for our ticket!" The older woman screeched, pointing behind Bulma, "Since your wild banshee of a husband can't seem to control himself!"

Vegeta turned from them, grinding his teeth with the intent of turning them to salt. It was the inferior humans fault, he deduced, and he didn't feel bad in the least bit. He had been asked to terrorize, and when the audience complained of his lackluster performance, he dug into a piece of his past that was once sweet with nostalgia. These people could handle watery tea, dry cakes and ridiculous flowers, sure, but let a man power up and threaten to obliterate them all and they piss their pants.

Or in this case, have a heart attack.

"Well maybe your precious husband should grow a pair!" Bulma yelled, "Maybe your West could learn from my Vegeta! I'm not giving you a dime!"

Vegeta grinned proudly. So this is what love felt like.

OooOooo

Prompt #6: Hope

"Can we go now?" Vegeta demanded more than he asked, no longer able to tolerate being in this nauseating place much longer.

"Hold your horses!" Bulma glared at him, "There's once more exhibit and then we can go home." She squinted at her map and pointed a finger off to their right. "It says its supposed to be the main attraction, there's a lot of details listed. And a fireworks show! No way we're missing that!"

"Tch," Vegeta complained, folding his arms, "I don't want to see any annoying fireworks. Fireworks are for children and sadistic tyrants who refuse to stay dead."

"O…kay…" Bulma shook her head and wrapped her arm in his, moving him forward. "It'll be fun, Vegeta! Just go to this last exhibit with me and the fireworks and I won't bother you for a long time about a date!"

"Hmph," he allowed himself to be dragged along, eager to get it over with. It probably wouldn't be too bad,as he'd be lying if he said the day was a complete bore, and he wouldn't miss the promise of her leaving him be.

They approached the last exhibit. A giant banner read: "Flower Show and Play in honor of our hero,Mr. Satan! Featuring the hero himself!"

… Oh well. A Saiyan could hope,after all.

OooOooo

Prompt #7: Love

The moments were rare these days, but sometimes Vegeta questioned why he didn't just blow up the planet all those years ago.

Watching Mr. Satan saunter across the stage, flexing the pebbles that he called muscles and proclaiming that he had saved the world really had Vegeta questioning his sense of logic.

"Well this is entertaining at the very least," Bulma whispered in his ear, chuckling as a bouquet of cherry blossoms rained down on the 'hero', "Thanks for doing this with me, Vegeta. "

Vegeta watched her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing, choosing to swallow his ill words. A silence blanketed the room, and Vegeta looked at the stage to see Mr. Satan staring at them horrified, his face beet red. The man chuckled nervously and acted humbly, announcing the start of the show.

Bulma sighed in relaxation and rested her head on his shoulder. "I really owe you one,Vegeta."

He smiled loved when Bulma was in debt to him.

OooOooo

Prompt #8: Thorns

The circus show was over, thank Kami. Vegeta swore silently to himself that if he had to sit through another rendition of Cell wearing a flower crown while getting 'beaten' by Satan, he would show them all who was the true golden haired warrior. Bulma would forgive him later on. Once he gave her the power of Saiyan-

"Dick!" He whipped his head around to her screeching, watching her suck her finger in her defenses rose and he strode over to her and some scrawny vendor, letting his fangs show territorially.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the scrawny man rolled his eyes, not sounding apologetic at all, "But I told you the good roses are for Mr. Satan. These are what you guys can choose from."

Vegeta smelled her blood and pulled her hand from her mouth,inspecting a tiny cut on her pretty finger. She looked at him with a fire in her eyes. "I wanted to bring a rose home to commemorate the day and this guy gave me a really thorny one! "

"Look, Mrs. Briefs, I get that you're by used to this, but you don't always get the finer things in life-"

Vegeta reached over and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt,practically cutting his air supply.

"Give the woman a good rose,or you'll be pulling thorns from your rectum for eternity."

Bulma left the exhibit with the most beautiful bouquet of roses.

OooOooo

Prompt #9: Rose

Dusk quickly settled in, and the colorful sky was beginning to get painted with neon yellows, fuchsias and teals. Bulma watched the display of fireworks in awe, while Vegeta settled on watching her.

Feeling the burn of his eyes, she turned and gave him the sweetest smile, her face illuminated by the rainbow display. "I needed a day like this, Vegeta. It was nice to unwind. "

He tore his eyes away from her,feeling heat rush to his cheeks like a thousand fireflies racing to greet the light. "Well I hope you know this won't happen for a while. So don't nag me."

"Whatever," she sang, turning back to the show, "We'll see how long you can hold out on your darling wife."

Ha! One of the things that made his marriage fun was how Bulma frequently underestimated him. He may have been bewitched by her kind ways, but Vegeta rose to any challenge that was thrown his way, even if it would mean the odds wouldn't be in his favor.

OooOooo

Final Prompt #10: Beauty

Vegeta let the cool air whip through his hair as he rode on top of the helipad, his signature pose accentuated by the now powerless moon.

Bulma flew gracefully home, slower than normal,letting the grin on her face speak her mood instead of words. She hd enjoyed the day, and he supposed that was efficien, but all he wanted do was douse himself in the fire of a good training.

"Bulma!" He found himself saying, "I'm starving."

"I'll whip something up when I get home."

"The gravity chamber was acting strange this morning."

"I'll fix it after dinner."

"Hmph." Vegeta lay on his back and closed his eyes,a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"So can we go back sometime, Vegeta? "

Although he was glad to have date night over and done with, but it was the least he could do to show Bulma he cared in his own way. And the beauty of it all was that it worked for them, in their own way.

"I don't care."

OooOooo


End file.
